


Stormy Weather

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's outlook has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for this week's [](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)**dracoharry100** prompt: Grey Skies.

Title: Stormy Weather  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Prompt Set: (50.3)  
Prompt: 050: Plain.  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Harry's outlook has changed.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Also written for this week's [](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)**dracoharry100** prompt: Grey Skies.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Draco/Harry prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html).  
  
  
~

Stormy Weather

~

Harry used to think grey was merely the color of the drab London skies, the color of every plain house in Little Whinging, the color of the water his aunt made him mop up whenever Dudley deliberately spilled another Coke onto the floor and blamed it on him.

Then, he discovered another world where life was magical, and where grey was the color of passion, of competition, of beauty. Where grey was anything but ordinary. Now, flashing, mercurial silver-grey signaled a chance to touch his love, and soothing smoky-grey provided a respite from the storm that was his life.

~


End file.
